A Pair of Happiness
by DaunLumud
Summary: AU. Mari berjalan bergandengan tangan, kau dan aku, mengelilingi dunia, bersama hingga tua nanti.


_Disclaimer: __Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Original Character (by me) : Male!Indonesia  
_

_OOC : Netherland  
_

**A Pair of Happiness  
**

_Let me be the one to break it off so you won't have to make excuses_

_ We don't need to find a set up where someone wins and someone loses_

_We just to say our love was true but has now become a lie  
_

_(Let Me Be The One - Jimmy Bondoc)  
_

.

.

.

.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama, kemudian dua hati merasakan hal yang sama dan berakhir bahagia. Hal-hal seperti itu terlalu muluk untuk keluar dari buku dongeng. Itu hanyalah rangkuman dari kisah dengan berjuta kesengsaraan yang tak tertuliskan.

Indo merasakan sesuatu menyentuh punggungnya—matanya terbuka dan menemukan sosok Nether sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia terbelalak. Rasa takut dan rindu bercampur menjadi satu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat sosok_nya_ lagi. Tidak setelah pertengkaran hebat kemarin.

Disentuhnya tangan Nether yang berada di atas perutnya. Dielusnya pelan punggung tangan Nether. "Hai," bisiknya. Nether menarik Indo agar menghadapnya. Dengan satu gerakan, bibir mereka bertemu.

Dan dimulailah seluruh kegiatan malam mereka.

.. (_8(|)

Pagi menyambut sosok Indonesia, yang kedua matanya tak terpejam sejak subuh tadi. Pantulan bola matanya hanya terisi kekosongan. Ia terus terdiam. Bahkan ketika Netherland berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah tak lama tadi. Indo tak repot mengatakan apapun atau bertanya hendak kemana dipagi buta itu kekasihnya pergi. Ia tahu kemana Nether akan pergi—bersenang-senang dengan wanita-wanita simpanannya.

_Ah, bukan. Sebenarnya yang menjadi simpanan dalam posisi ini adalah aku, kan?_

.. (_8(|)

"Kapan kau akan mulai berpikir sehat?"

Suara berlarinya detikan jam dinding menyambut hangat keheningan di antara Indonesia dengan Australia.

"Aku tak paham."

"Berhentilah berlagak bodoh," sergah Australia.

"Aku tida—"

"Kau berada di sini karena suatu alasan."

Ada jarak dalam membalas ucapan Australia. "Aku jatuh dari tangga—"

"_Bullshtt_," sergah Australia. "Dia memukulimu lagi, bukan?"

Indonesia tersenyum pahit. "Kau bicara seolah ia sering melakukannya."

"Tapi memang itu kenyataannya." Sergah Australia datar.

Indonesia terbungkam. Pandangannya yang tertuju pada Australia dialihkan keluar jendela.

"Berpisahlah dengannya, Indo. Kau tahu, hubungan kalian tidak akan merugikan siapapun ketika itu berakh—"

"Jika memang semudah yang kau katakana, apa kau pikir aku akan berada di sini sekarang?" sergah Indo. Ia menatap Australia. "Tolong berhenti mengurusi hidupku, Australia. Aku tidak meminta apapun darimu." Suara Indo terdengar sangat dingin.

Australia terbelalak. Ia terkejut dan terluka akan kata-kata Indonesia. "Sesukamu sajalah!" dan sosoknya dengan cepat menghilang dari balik pintu ruang rumah sakit Indonesia.

_Karena hanya dengan menjadi tegar pilihan yang kumiliki. Bahkan ketika ia menyakitiku, ketika aku sering menangis karenanya, meskipun begitu, perasaanku padanya tak akan hilang. _

.. (_8(|)

_Karena cinta tak selamanya ditakdirkan untuk selamanya. Terkadang, harus ada yang dikorbankan dan itu akan diakhiri dengan kehilangan._

Sosoknya terlihat saat pintu kamar rumah sakit terbuka. Netherland. Indo yang tadinya sedang menatap kosong keluar jendela, mengikuti gerak-geriknya dan akhirnya sosok itu duduk di sampingnya, di kursi samping tempat tidurnya. Indo tersenyum lembut padanya. Ujung bibir Nether tertarik sedikit—membalas. Diletakkannya tangan kanan Indo diantara kedua tangannya—tempat ia menaruh pandangannya.

Maraca berbicara dalam kebisuan. Satu jam berlalu hanya dengan Nether terus menerus mengelus punggung tangan Indo.

"Temani aku selama masih ada di sini," ucap Indo sembari meremas pelan tangan Nether.

Dalam satu detik yang panjang, Netherland terbelalak. Mungkin karena ini kali pertama Indonesia meminta dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Tidak bisa?" Indonesia memastikan permintaannya masih masuk akal. Dan Netherland tersenyum simpul dan meremas balik tangan Indo.

"Bisa, kok."

.. (_8(|)

Pintu ruang 17 terbuka dan Netherland terkejut melihat Indonesia sudah duduk rapi siap meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Pergi sekarang?" TanyaNetherland sembari menghampiri Indonesia. Ia berdiri dan menatap ke bawah sosok kecil di depannya. Tinggi badannya yang tidak masuk akal membuat Indonesia terlihat kecil.

"Ya." Indo menggenggam kedua tangan Netherland dan mengayunkannya pelan.

Netherland membungkuk untuk mengambil tas Indo, "mobilku di bawa—"

Indo menghentikkan gerakan tangan Netherland. Ditatapnya Netherland dengan tajam. Mereka berdua diam sejenak.

Indonesia enggan menunggu Netherland tersadar dari keterkejutannya—ia memilih untuk maju pertama. "Terima kasih," ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Netherland. "minggu ini kau memenuhi permintaanku, terima kasih." Indonesia tersenyum. "Selama ini, sudah menyenangkan bersamamu. Sangat membahagiakan sampai rasanya sudah cukup," Indonesia menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali bicara

"Mari akhiri saja sampai disini."

Netherland membeku. Dan Indonesia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengambil tasnya dan bersiap untuk melangkah pergi. Ia menatap kembali Netherland untuk terakhir kalinya. "Jaga dirimu," bisiknya sebelum sosoknya menghilang dari balik pintu dan meninggalkan Netherland sendirian.

_Karena terlalu menyakitkan untuk berjalan di sampingmu, maka kuputuskan untuk berlari_

... (_8(|)

Setahun berjalan dengan cepat setelah kejadian itu. Rasanya baru kemarin. Luka yang tertinggal pun masih sulit untuk disembuhkan dan diubah menjadi kenangan yang indah. Mungkin akan butuh waktu lama, atau bahkan selamanya.

Indonesia mulai belajar untuk menjalani roda hidupnya yang baru. Memulai dari awal tanpa ada sosok Netherland di dalamnya. Hanya bayangan samar dari masa lalu. Meski kadang ia jatuh karena sulit mendapatkan keseimbangan, ia bangkit dan mencoba untuk berjalan lagi. Kadang ingatannya akan kejadian masa lalu menghalanginya bagai angin kencang. Namun ia berhasil melewatinya bagai pohon kecil di musim dingin menanti musim semi.

Dusta jika ia mengatakan bahwa kekosongan yang dulu diisi oleh sosok _itu_ masih terus menggerus kebahagiaannya kini.

Rintik hujan masih menari-nari di kaca jendelanya. Hawa dingin yang menembus masuk ke dalam rumah membuat Indonesia membutuhkan sesuatu yang hangat—ia membuat bajigur kesukaannya. Sembari membaca Koran, ia menikmati malam untuk memanjakan diri dari hari yang melelahkan.

Suara ketukan mengembalikan imajinasi Indo ke asalnya. Terburu-buru ia membuka pintu—enggan menganggu tetangga. Dan disinilah dia—sosok yang sudah lama tak ada dalam hidup indo. Berdiri dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Bahkan poni tulipnya gugur terkena hujan dan menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya.

_Sedang apa dia disini? Tunggu—kenapa masih kupegang pintu ini? Banting dan kunci! Untuk apa dia kemari? Apalagi yang ia inginkan? Apa dia bodoh? Bagaimana jika ia terkena flu nantinya? Kemudin ia mati di jalan sebelum bisa sampai rumah dan akhirnya mayatnya akan bercampur dengan sampah dan dipungut kucing liar? Kasihan kucing-kucing itu! _

_ SUDAH TUTUP SAJA PINTU SIALAN ITU INDONESIA!_

Indonesia membalikkan adannya dan melangkah pergi. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menusukkan pisau ke perutnya agar rasa sakit yang ia rasakan hilang. Tapi mungkin ini pilihan terbaik.

Nether tak bergeming melihat sepasang kaki kecil di hadapannya bergerak dan menghilang dari jangkauan pandangannya. Ia mengerti. Tindakannya memang bodoh dan tak berakal. Lalu untuk apa dia kemari? Berkali-kali alasan itu menahannya untuk pergi, tapi sendirian memang menyebalkan. Ia ingin Indo berada di sampingnya—menemaninya seperti dulu. Namun ini memang jawaban terbijak yang pantas diterimanya.

Nether terbelalak ketika sebuah handuk tebal menyentuh rambutnya yang basah. "Si bodoh ini," gumam Indonesia sembari mengeringkan rambut Netherland dengan handuk tersebut.

_Mati saja kau, Ndo. Lagi-lagi membukakan pintu untuk si bangsat yang sudah sering menyakitimu. Sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh di sini?_ Indonesia menghela nafas panjang. Harga dirinya terluka karena ia terpuruk oleh kata-katanya sendiri.

Indonesia membeku—Netherland mendadak menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Hati nuraninya bergejolak.

_TOLOL. TULIP TOLOL. BASAH BAJU GUE. LAGI MUSIM UJAN INI WEY. JEMURAN NUMPUK. DASAR TULIP BODOH._

Indonesia meremas pakaian Nether yang basah. _Aku rindu padamu, bodoh_.

Rintik hujan menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan mereka. Namun waktu tak berniat menunggu lama. Nether melepaskan Indo darinya. Ia tahu Indonesia pasti terkejut atau mungkin sakit hati akan tindakannya. Namun Nether sendiri tidak menyembunyikan kesedihannya—bola matanya menunjukkan ia pun terluka.

"Maaf.." Ucap Nether pelan. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya. "Ini.. seharusnya tidak begini.." suaranya pecah di akhir. Indonesia diam tak bergeming—ia masih belum mengerti apa maksud ucapan Netherland.

"Kenapa.. masih kau perlakukan aku dengan baik seperti ini?" Netherland mengambil satu langkah mundur. "Kenapa kau masih baik padaku setelah semua yang kulakukan selama ini padamu? Semua ini membingungkan, Ndo."

Hening.

"Aku ingin menjauh darimu sebelum aku menyayangimu lebih dari ini. Masih banyak lelaki yang jauh lebih muda dan jauh lebih baik dariku. Suatu saat nanti pasti kau akan muak padaku. Itu pasti terjadi. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku," Netherland bergetar hebat—air matanya sudah di pelupuk mata. "_I love you so much and it scares me_."

"LALU UNTUK APA KAU KEMARI?" teriakan histeris Indonesia mengejutkan Netherland. "_DON'T F(iretr)UCK WITH ME! _INI BUKAN LELUCON, TULIP SIALAN! KALAU KAU BOSAN, KENAPA TAK KAU PANGGIL SAJA WANITA-WANITA JALANG KESAYANGANMU ITU! AKU SUDAH TIDAK MAU MENUNGGUMU LAGI!" Indo menatap Netherland dengan kebencian di kedua bola matanya. Ia maju selangkah dan mulai memukuli dada Netherland.

"Hidupku berantakan sejak bertemu denganmu! Kau dan rambut lancip bodohmu! Aku tak pernah berharap untuk menjadi segalanya bagimu! Aku hanya ingin menjadi seseorang bagimu! Kenapa harus membuatnya sulit?! Jika tidak bertemu denganmu, aku mungkin akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik!"

Nether berusaha sekuat tenaga menghentikan pukulan-pukulan Indonesia. "Kenapa tidak bisa sehari saja aku tidak memikirkanmu?! Kenapa aku harus.." dan pukulan-pukulan itu menghilang. "Aku mencintaimu.." Nether merasakan jelas getaran tangan Indo—ia lebih memilih untuk menatap wajah Indo yang terbasuh air mata. "Apa salah aku menyayangimu?!" Indo tak lagi bisa menahan emosinya. "Sial.. DASAR TULIP BODOH! Ini menyebalkan! Benar-benar menyebalkan." Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Netherland—tubuhnya membantu Indonesia agar tetap berdiri.

Nether memeluk sosok kecil di depannya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat—seerat pelukannya. Ia sadar betul bahwa masa lalu tak lagi bisa diubah. Begitupula dengan kenyataan bahwa Indonesia sudah terluka terlalu dalam karenanya.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Netherland ke telinga Indonesia. _Maafkan keegoisanku yang ingin berdiri sekali lagi di sampingmu, Indonesia. _

.. (_8(|)

Nether memberi isyarat agar Indonesia duduk di depannya—membantu mengeringkan rambut lelaki berambut hitam pekat tersebut. Maraca terdiam cukup lama. Netherland yang fokus mengeringkan rambut yang sudah lama tak ia sentuh—pihak lain menikmati sentuhan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Perasaan rindu yang sudah menggumpal perlahan menguap dan keluar ke permukaan—hilang dibakar oleh kehangatan tubuh yang familiar.

"Selesai," ujar Netherland—melempar handuk ke sembarang arah dan langsung menarik Indo ke dalam pelukannya. Senyuman kebahagian merekah di wajah keduanya.

"Ada apa?" Indonesia bertanya pelan ketika menyadari Netherland diam. Ia mengusapkan jarinya dengan telapak tangan Nether yang melingkari tubuhnya. "Ah!" Indo terkejut—Netherland menggigit pelan kupingnya sejenak tadi.

"_I still feel uneasy_, Ndo. Aku sudah memperlakukanmu dengan sangat buruk. Entahlah.. pendapat dari sekelilingmu, rasanya akan sulit untuk dihadapi."

Tangan Indo berhenti bergerak. "—Aku nggak yakin bisa membuatmu terus merasa seperti ini," ujar Netherland. "Untuk terus menyayangiku seperti sekarang, Ndo."

Indonesia menghela nafas panjang. Ia kembali mengelus telapak tangan Netherland. "Apa perasaanku padamu tak bisa kau jadikan rasa percaya dirimu dalam hal ini?"

Netherland memejamkan kedua matanya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Indo. "Ketakutan terbesarku adalah kehilanganmu." Ujarnya.

Indo melepaskan diri dari Netherland. Wajah mereka berada di posisi yang sama. "DASAR LEBAY! TULIP BODOH!" Kedua tangan Indo memukul wajah Netherland dengan keras—Netherland merintih kesakitan.

Indonesia tersenyum lembut padanya. "Tak apa. Aku sayang padamu."

Hujan malam itu bertahan sampai pagi menyapa. Membasuh semua kesedihan dan pilu dimasa lalu. Dan matahari dengan kehangatannya siap menyambut pasangan yang masih tertidur dengan kedua tangan terkait dengan yang lainnya, menuju sebuah cerita baru dengan langkah yang padu.

_The End.. ?_

ಠ_ಠ

Kenapa pake tanda tanya di akhirnya?

Kenapa ceritanya begini?

Kenapa ada Homer Simpson di setiap batasan cerita?

Kenapa tokohnya OOC?

Kenapa tokohnya lenjeh?

**BECAUSE I CAN ◉‿◉**

-dikeroyok-

Untuk cerita A Piedi, masih dalam proses (ceritanya curcol). Terima kasih sudah membaca *bow*


End file.
